


Captive

by pjomlbfan23



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Blood, F/M, Jealous kidnapper, Kidnapping, Race Against Time, no beta we die like real men, pyschopath
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:19:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29035314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pjomlbfan23/pseuds/pjomlbfan23
Summary: When Marinette and Adrien defeated Hawkmoth, the hoped life would be normal. Well as normal as it could be for two not so ex-superheroes. But then daughter gets kidnapped and everything changes
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	1. Missing Family

The police were surrounding the living and little Emma's room. Marinette was leaning into Adrien, sobbing uncontrollably, Adrien red in the face and tears streaming down but he somehow stayed quiet.

"Please go over it one more time, Mrs. Agreste?" Officer Roger asked. Marinette tried to stop crying. She took a few breaths before answering the question.

"My husband and I were having a little get together with our friends. We were celebrating just, being friends for a long time, seeing as we hadn't," Marinette took another breath, "seen each other in a while. Um, we had some wine and little into the party I tucked Emma into bed. I told a quick story and kissed her goodnight."

Marinette wiped the tears out of her eyes before continuing. But she failed as more tears came rolling down.

"She kissed me too. I turned off her lamp and then shut the door as I left. The party ended about an hour later. She," Marinette let out a sob, "Adrien went to go check on her, while I was in the bedroom. I was just about to get under the covers when he came rushing in," Marinette started breathing heavy and she pushed her head into Adrien's chest.

"I came rushing into the room telling her that Emma wasn't in her room and that the window was open. We, uh, went searching around the house and I went searching around the block but I couldn't find her, I called the police," Adrien finished for his wife.

"We found small traces of blood by the play table next to the window," Roger said.

Marinette broke into sobs. "No, not my baby, not my baby!" Marinette sobbed and sat on the couch. Adrien sat next to her, hugging her and crying too.

"Do you know anyone who would want to kidnap the child or any possible enemies?" Roger asked.

"Oh no. I can't think of anyone," Marinette said.

"Maybe some fangirls or something but I can't give exact names," Adrien said. "We're doing everything we possibly can to find your daughter, Mr. and Mrs. Agreste," Roger said, leaving the house.

That was a day ago and Marinette was completely worried about her daughter. "Marinette, you need to calm down," Adrien said , trying to comfort his wife.

"Calm down! Calm down! My daughter is missing Agreste and I have no idea of who would take her and she's already been missing for a day! Do not tell me to calm down!" Marinette said.

"Marinette, I mean it! This is not good for you and if our daughter is anything like us, she is safe and alive. I know it," Adrien said.

"Adrien," Marinette broke down, "I don't know where my baby is."

And for the rest of the morning, Adrien was there, comforting his wife while trying to make sure he didn't break down in front of her.

"I'm going to go to the store and get more tissues and coffee," Adrien said. Adrien fixed his hair really quick, got his keys, and went into his car.

He was glad the windows were tinted because the moment he got into the car, he broke down.

 _How could I have let this happen? I should've checked up on her after Marinette set her down and said good night,_ Adrien yelled at himself.

Suddenly, he heard the phone ring. He looked at his phone. The screen was turned off and yet, he still heard the phone ringing.

He looked around the car and on the passenger seat. A burner phone. He was sure it wasn't there yesterday.

He picked it up and answered. "Hello?"

"Ah, Adrien. Glad you picked up. But I guess curiosity killed the _cat,_ didn't it?" the voice replied.

"Who is this?" Adrien asked.

"That's not what's important right now. Your daughter is missing right? You and your wife are so worried. Ah, I see she's balling right now. Aww, and poor, poor Marinette doesn't even know I have her daughter," the voice replied.

Adrien faced burned up. "Where is she?" Adrien seethed at the voice. "You're going to do something for me and if you don't, I'll make sure something happens to your precious ' _little Princess',_ " the voice said.

"Daddy!!!" he heard the little girl said. "Emilie!" Adrien yelled her real name. "Don't you dare lay a finger on her, you bitch," Adrien said.

"No need for cruel names Adrien. But if you want to make sure she is safe, better listen up," the voice replied. The person took his silence as allowing her to continue.

"You're going to go to your mansion and search for a jewel. A miracle if you will and then you will call me back once you've found it. And now for the ground rules."

Adrien gritted his teeth.

"Don't get mad, Sunshine. You brought this onto yourself. Now listen,

1\. You won't call the police or tell anyone that has to with any law enforcement

2\. You won't tell your wife or she's going to get a pretty little stab in the stomach and

3\. You can only go to your father for help

Clock's ticking, Handsome and if I don't get what I want, you can bury your wife's body right next to you daughter's," and with that the phone hung up.

Adrien quickly rushed out of his car and back into the house. Marinette was no longer on the couch. "Marinette!" Adrien called out. He went towards the kitchen and the guest room. Even the small coat and shoes closet.

"Marinette!" he called out again. He quickly went up to the second floor. Searching through every bedroom and bathroom and any room where she could be. He went back to the car.

A text came from the burner phone.

 _Tick Tock, your poor wife is waking up and luckily, I have enough chloroform to knock her out. Emma says hi.. You have an hour to get_ _to the miraculous or Emma will lose a finger_

And with that, he started the car and rushed back to the manor he hadn't been to in 12 years.


	2. Tick Tock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien needs to hurry or else it lights out for his family

Adrien rushed inside, making sure no one saw him there. He quickly walked in and shut the door quietly and huffed. He turned around.

He looked around the big house. It didn't change one bit. The butterfly tiles and pots were still up there. Even the portrait of him and his father at the top of the staircase.

The phone rang and he took it out of his pocket. _The clock strikes three, 45 minutes left, hurry._

He quickly looked everywhere in his father's house. The one thing they never found from his father was the Butterfly miraculous. He was smart and had used, what had been, the newly fixed Peacock miraculous.

He refused to tell them where it was and they never found it. Adrien was desperate and started flipping everything in the office over. No matter what, he wouldn't stop looking for the jewel that would save his family's life.

He went to the kitchen and saw the portrait of his family, his biological family at least. He carefully took that down and looked at the safe over again. He went through the guest bedrooms and the kitchens and everywhere it could possibly be.

The speaker in the house came on and the modulated voice came on. "Oh, poor baby Adrien, finally back in the house where everything started. Your father was smart, hiding the miraculous like that," a ' _Daddy!_ ' and ' _Adrien!_ ' could be heard in the speaker.

"Shut up! Or I'll make sure you lose a finger," the voice said. "Why the HELL don't you get it yourself, you piece of shit!" Adrien yelled around the house, looking at the cameras.

"Call me names and your wife gets stabbed again and we don't want that, do we? 25 more minutes," the voice said.

The speakers turned off.

Adrien rushed and eventually made it to his room. He turned things apart. His bed was turned over, the foosball table in big pieces, and CDs were all over the floor. God, he didn't have long left. Tearing up everything was taking alone time.

We cut everything he could and searched through his bathroom. He stopped and cried. He searched every room and behind every picture and under every mattress (even in them too) but couldn't find it

He only had 5 minutes left. When a vision of green was in Adrien's partial vision. A green plant in the corner of his bathroom stood still there.

Adrien rushed over to it and started digging up the plant. Finally, he found the jewel. He got the phone out and texts, _I have the miraculous._

"Finally!" the voice said, "Good job, Agreste. Finally found the jewel after so long."

"What do you want from me?" Adrien asked.

"You should've listened to me all those years ago, Adrien. Karma's a bitch Adrien, but so am I," the voice said.

"Deliver the miraculous to the warehouse right outside of Paris," the voice said and once again, disappeared.

Adrien quickly rushed to the car, tapped something on his phone and left the newly trashed house.

He rushed outside of Paris, ready to face the foe who kidnapped his family and asked for one of the big five miraculouses.


	3. Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien meets the person who threatened his family and does something that changes his life

Adrien rushed inside, making sure no one saw him there. He quickly walked in and shut the door quietly and huffed. He turned around.

He looked around the big house. It didn't change one bit. The butterfly tiles and pots were still up there. Even the portrait of him and his father at the top of the staircase.

The phone rang and he took it out of his pocket. _The clock strikes three, 45 minutes left, hurry._

He quickly looked everywhere in his father's house. The one thing they never found from his father was the Butterfly miraculous. He was smart and had used, what had been, the newly fixed Peacock miraculous.

He refused to tell them where it was and they never found it. Adrien was desperate and started flipping everything in the office over.

No matter what, he wouldn't stop looking for the jewel that would save his family's life.

He went to the kitchen and saw the portrait of his family, his biological family at least. He carefully took that down and looked at the safe over again.

He went through the guest bedrooms and the kitchens and everywhere it could possibly be.

The speaker in the house came on and the modulated voice came on. "Oh, poor baby Adrien, finally back in the house where everything started. Your father was smart, hiding the miraculous like that," a ' _Daddy!_ ' and ' _Adrien!_ ' could be heard in the speaker.

"Shut up! Or I'll make sure you lose a finger," the voice said. "Why the HELL don't you get it yourself, you piece of shit!" Adrien yelled around the house, looking at the cameras.

"Call me names and your wife gets stabbed again and we don't want that, do we? 25 more minutes," the voice said.

The speakers turned off.

Adrien rushed and eventually made it to his room. He turned things apart. His bed was turned over, the fooseball table in big pieces, and CDs were all over the floor. God, he didn't have long left. Tearing up everything was taking alone time.

We cut everything he could and searched through his bathroom. He stopped and cried. He searched every room and behind every picture and under every mattress (even in them too) but couldn't find it

He only had 5 minutes left. When a vision of green was in Adrien's partial vision. A green plant in the corner of his bathroom stood still there.

Adrien rushed over to it and started digging up the plant. Finally, he found the jewel. He got the phone out and texts, _I have the miraculous._

"Finally!" the voice said, "Good job, Agreste. Finally found the jewel after so long."

"What do you want from me?" Adrien asked.

"You should've listened to me all those years ago, Adrien. Karma's a bitch Adrien and so am I," the voice said.

"You got that right!" Marinette yelled. "Shut up, you homewrecker!"

"Ahhhh!" he heard her scream.

"Deliver the miraculous to the warehouse right outside of Paris," the voice said and once again, disappeared.

Adrien quickly rushed to the car, tapped something on his phone and left the newly trashed house.

He rushed outside of Paris, ready to face the foe who kidnapped his family and asked for one of the big seven miraculouses.

He quickly hurried, ignoring the sounds from the cars of the people who he cut off. At this point, it was all or nothing and hopefully his plan would work out. God, he was lucky he had a pocket knife with him.

He looked at the car's clock. God, they already stabbed Marinette twice!

He quickly got into the parking lot of the abandoned factory. He ran in and right in the middle of the platform was his wife and daughter.

"Marinette, Emilie!" Adrien quickly ran to them. Hurrying up to try and untie the ropes around his wife.

"Ow!" Marinette said. Adrien saw the blood soaked through her light pink shirt.

"Not so quick, Adrien," the voice said. Adrien instantly recognized the voice.

"Lila," Adrien said, turning around to face his old classmate. "Ah, how nice. My Adrikins recognizes my voice," Lila said.

"Why are you doing this?" Adrien said.

"I'm just taking back what was mine to begin with," Lila said, messing with the blood on the knife. "Your daughter was perfect. A sweet, little angel well, at least she was after a little 'scratch'" Lila said.

"What was your's Lila? The miraculous?! Because if I recalled it was my father's and now it's not even his," Adrien said. Emma was starting to cry.

"No, no, no! You were mine! We had a deal! I protect you from her," she said, glaring at Marinette, "and help him akumatized people. Take your's and Marinette's miraculous from you guys and revive your dumb mother and I could have you, all to myself! But instead, he had to go and get caught and if Marinette hadn't just ignored the butterfly, I would've had you!" Lila screamed.

"No, Lila I was the one who followed that damn butterfly and I called her! My father was a lunatic, you're just a psychotic bitch who thinks she was the perfect person, center of attention! Newsflash, bitch, you are the complete opposite!" Adrien exclaimed.

He could hear Marinette whispering, trying to calm Emma down.

"No, it was all Marinette! If she didn't catch onto my lies and exposed me right next to you, I would have you. The perfect family! The fame, the fortune!"

"But then you had to go and be that dumb Black Cat and fall in love with her!" Lila said. Marinette untied Emma and went next to Adrien.

"How'd you get Emma out of her room that night?" Adrien asked. "Easy, You guys should really lock your windows. All I needed was a little chloroform and I had your daughter in my arms," Lila said.

"You're completely delusional!" Marinette yelled. "I'd shut up before you get yourself killed. And we wouldn't your poor daughter without her mother, especially since her father is going to be gone," Lila said.

"You won't hurt her or Emma," Adrien said. "That's all up to you, Adrien, honey," Lila said. "You can easily find this. All you have to do is come with me. Divorce that bitch and be with me," Lila said.

"You don't really expect us to believe that, do you?" Marinette asked. "You catch on. All he has to do is get me pregnant and stay," Lila said. Adrien made a face of disgust.

"You are jealous, psycho, lunatic!" Marinette said.

"You better be quiet because I can still get to you enough to stab poor Emma and-"

"Fine!" Adrien's voice exclaimed.

Marinette and Lila looked at each other in shock. Adrien walked in between them. He threw the miraculous at her.

"Just stay away from them and I'll go with you willingly," Adrien said. Lila backed up and ran to a desk in the corner. She kept a close eye on him and put on the brooch.

Adrien couldn't look at Marinette. He could feel her looking at him with sad eyes. "You this," Lila said, sliding a hand-held metal detector on the floor. Adrien checked his arms.

"There," he said. "All of you," Lila said. Adrien went down his whole body but didn't touch the left leg. Thanks to his luck, Lila noticed.

"Left leg, too," Lila said. Adrien, reluctantly did so. The metal detector beeped. "Throw your weapon to the side," Lila said, pointing the knife to where she wanted him to throw it.

Adrien threw a small gun to the side. "You're fine now," Lila said. Lila walked up to Adrien, who was still in between them but only by a few feet.

"I told you I would take away everything you loved," Lila said. She turned to Adrien, grabbed a chunk of his hair and smashed his lips onto hers. Adrien tried to signal Marinette to cover Emma's eyes.

Marinette luckily got the message and did so. Adrien pulled out the pocket knife and stabbed Lila in the back.

Lila pulled away with her mouth wide open like a fish. Lila stayed like that before she took the knife that was still in her hand and sliced Marinette from her the somewhat side of her stomach to her hip and then fell.

The cops instantly came in. "Freeze!" Roger yelled. Adrien turned around to see Marinette holding Emma to her chest as she fell.

"Marinette!" Adrien yelled. He rushed to where Marinette was lying and where Emma was crying.

"Emma, I need you to calm down for Mama, okay?" Adrien said. Emma was crying but she quieted down.

Adrien took off his sweater and tied it around the middle of the cut. He quickly held Emma. "W-What's happening to Mommy?" Emma asked.

"S-She's just taking a nap right now," Adrien said, as they watched the paramedics put Marinette up on the stretcher. Lila also had been taken on the stretcher. The brooch fell from her hand.

Adrien quickly picked it up and put it in his pocket. "Come on, Emma. We gotta meet Mamma at the hospital," Adrien said.

They got outside and she quickly put her in her car seat and started the car. "Alya," Adrien said, when the ombre girl picked up the phone. "What's up?"

"Marinette's going to the hospital-" the line went dead.

**_____________________**

The moment he got there he quickly went to check in with the office lady. "Adrien, Emma!" he heard Alya from behind him. He turned around to see Alya and Nino rushing in.

Alya quickly hugged Emma and went to Adrien, Nino staying with Emma. "What happened?" Alya asked.

"Lila. Bitch came and tried to take my father's old miraculous," he whispered to Alya and Nino.

"But I thought they couldn't find it after he got caught," Nino said.

"She made me go and get it. Found it in a plant pot in my bathroom," he replied. "Mr. Agreste," the front desk lady/person called. "Yes?"

"Your wife is going into surgery," she said. Adrien let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding.

He took Emma from Nino's arms and went to the seats that were across the room. "Why isn't _Maman_ here?" Emma asked. "She's really hurt right now, _Mon Chéri_. So I need you to be really good right now while we wait for her, got it?" Adrien said.

Emma nodded her head and wrapped her arms around her father's neck. He hugged her tightly.

Waiting was making him anxious. Adrien was cradling his little daughter's form in his arms. A doctor with blonde hair came up to them.

"Mr. Agreste?"

Adrien quickly got up, careful enough not to wake up Emma. "Yes?"

"Your wife just got out of surgery. She is fine now," Adrien, Alya, and Nino let out a breath of relief. "She is currently in her room resting. I'd say she still has about half an hour or more before the anesthetics wear off. You can go in if you want," she replied.

"Thank you," the doctor walked away. "Come on," Alya said. They went to room 394 **(Only HP fans get this reference)** and opened the door.

Adrien walked over to the bed to his wife with IVs sticking through her arms and feet. A few tears escaped as he looked at his wife. They just watched and Emma woke up.

Marinette started to move. " _Maman,_ " Emma said and got out of her uncle's arms. "Hey, _petit gâteau,_ " Marinette said.

"Oh god Marinette," Alya said.

"Mari," Adrien said.

They rushed to her side. Nino lifted Emma so she was sitting on the bed next to Marinette.

Luckily she was fine. She was going to stay in the hospital for the night for precautions but otherwise, was fine. And a sense of relief and guilt passed over Adrien, when he was told Lila had passed away.

"You protected us, it was self-defense for you and making sure we were safe," Marinette said, rubbing her husband's arm.

"I know but I just feel so guilty. I've never... killed anyone," Adrien said. Marinette comforted her husband and from that day on they swore, they were going to lock all the windows from now on.


End file.
